Driven to Invention
by Undercityrezident
Summary: Clemont is not easily distracted from his love of tinkering and building contraptions that may or may not combust. But now, he finds that he has someone on his mind that is keeping him from focusing on his latest work. Can Clemont overcome this mental stumbling block? Will the girl he fancies even notice him? One-sided ClemontxSerena, mentions of one-sided AshxSerena. One-shot.


**Note: I do not own Pokémon or any characters relating to it. Beware of Pokémon XY Anime spoilers ahead.**

* * *

**Driven to Invention**

Clemont sighed and shoved aside his most recent, half-completed schematic. His latest idea, a Pneumatic Compactable Self-Inflating Tent, was just failing to come together as he hoped it would. Even late at night, Clemont found himself unable to sleep, for want of finally crafting an device that wouldn't explode in his face... or forcibly take control of his gym.

But something was off. He couldn't focus properly on the numbers and concepts that usually came to him with complete ease. It actually left him somewhat frustrated. This had never been a problem for him until very recently. He knew what the issue was. He was distracted.

Only three things could distract Clemont from his love of inventing.

The first, of course, was his sister Bonnie. Being quite the vibrant younger sibling that she was, Bonnie demanded a lot of his attention. He gladly gave it of course; being a responsible older brother was something he took pride in. It also gladdened him immensely to find that she sometimes took interest in his devotion to producing ever greater feats of engineering, and hoped that it would inspire her in whatever pursuits she eventually set her mind on.

But that wasn't the problem tonight.

The second, needless to say, was Pokémon battling. As a gym leader, it was both his job and duty to hone his skills and to test those of his challengers. He always tried to instill a spirit of ingenuity, inventiveness in battle, relishing in seeing those traits emerge in those who sought the Voltage Badge. He wanted to see his opponents defy typical conventions of battle, to take the typical workings of Pokémon combat to new heights and to inspire him to better his own battle techniques. It helped, too, that his unconditional love for his Pokémon only drove him to further appreciate the art that he now helped to cultivate. It was both of these traits that also solidified his friendship with Ash Ketchum, whom he saw, after the events of the day of their meeting in Lumiose City, as a paragon of selflessness and dedication paramount to the ideals of Pokémon training.

But that wasn't the cause either.

The third thing, he only recently discovered. It came in a form he did not expect, and he certainly couldn't have predicted the sheer impact it would have on him. It utterly perplexed him how something like this could wind him up in such an awkward fashion as to intrude on his thoughts whilst he toiled away on his latest device. Yet, he couldn't seem to remove this latest addition to his mind. He soon came to the conclusion that, as much as it seemed to conflict with his ability to think clearly at times, he really didn't want it out of his head.

No... Serena was just too pretty to ignore. That was why he couldn't focus properly.

Ever since she made her way into that gym during Ash's battle with Viola in Santalune City, Clemont had to contend with emotions he never even knew were there prior. Being scientifically minded, he never believed love at first sight was a real phenomenon. Feelings like that were rooted in brain chemistry, and needed time and persistence to evolve into what people typically regarded as emotional attachment. Love at first sight was just... illogical.

But on that day, he stood numbly, gazing at something beautiful. Something that he couldn't invent. Something he couldn't replicate, build or simulate. Serena was utterly unique, from her lovely sky-blue eyes, to her rich golden-blonde hair, finished off with an infectiously cute smile. Even after their first meeting, he couldn't seem to... dissect... his feelings about her, nor how suddenly they knocked him flat on his back, emotionally speaking.

And he only grew more enamoured of her as he grew to know her as a person. She was upbeat, passionate, and had an intensity that seemed to radiate from her. She was courageous too, despite only beginning her journey. Most would be intimidated by the large world they were starting to unveil beyond their meagre hometowns, but Serena was not. She was always right up there with Ash, looking to help him fight Team Rocket. And this quality was only enhanced by how she coupled it with her genuine sense of kindness. She was dedicated to helping others. He had seen it a few times already in the short time he travelled with her, from the very sweet way she treated Pokémon, to all the tasty treats she made for the group.

But, Clemont, for all his skill as a gym leader and inventor, couldn't act on these sudden feelings for the girl. Not when she clearly was vying for the affections of the oblivious Ash Ketchum.

He couldn't fault her for liking him. Ash was a great person, and it made sense after all. As Serena had revealed, Ash had helped her years ago at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, demonstrating his exceptionally caring nature and forging a personal bond with her. Moreover, Ash had the qualities that, as Clemont understood it, inspired attraction for the opposite sex. That realization only seemed to make the gym leader realize, with some disappointment, that he might've lacked those qualities.

Clemont knew he was far from perfect. He panicked easily when things went awry; most particularly when one of his inventions had a more combustible effect than he intended. While he tried to be brave, and he sometimes was, he still preferred a more tactful and planned solution to a problem than Ash's typical and flashy act-now-think-later attitude that seemed to work out far more often than probability would normally allow.

Serena's affection for Ash was quite the obstacle for Clemont, and it was one he knew he had to let play out, for better or for worse in regards to his own feelings. Ash might've been blind to her advances, but Serena was persistent. Whether her efforts would eventually bear fruit was not something he could mathematically solve. And it was certainly something he felt he had no right to intrude upon.

Clemont could only hope that she might notice him and his, for the moment, well-concealed longing for her. Though, with the group's encounter with his and Bonnie's father, his facade had nearly fallen away. And he was certain that the older man's comments had made him blush slightly; just as certain as he was that the overly affectionate elbow to his ribs that followed had almost knocked him straight off his feet.

He was only glad that Bonnie hadn't had the idea, or perhaps the audacity – he honestly wasn't sure what went through his younger sister's mind sometimes – to propose to Serena on his behalf. Though, in the back of his mind, he found the idea strangely appealing. He knew he wouldn't get a yes (at least not yet), but it might've at least gotten him on her radar. He wasn't sure why Bonnie hadn't done it yet anyway. The two girls clearly got along and he was sure that Bonnie would absolutely adore the idea of having Serena as a sister-in-law. Clemont knew he was a good brother, but there were experiences and memories that only a sister could give her. The idea of making his sister happy only seemed to add to the appeal of winning the affections of his newest travelling companion.

Clemont pursed his lips as he thought of other ways to get Serena's attention. He knew he had to utilize his strengths to win her over. Battling her would certainly be one idea, and he knew that battling one another often led to powerful bonds between trainers. However, at the moment she was merely a novice trainer, and he was an experienced gym leader. He wasn't sure if she was ready to face that sort of challenge yet. He was sure that she would grow to that point eventually, and eagerly looked forward to the day that she did. However, the lemon-haired inventor was not quite that patient a person.

A small smile crept up on his lips as he realized the obvious answer.

Science!

He knew he couldn't charm her with good looks, unending stamina, and reckless courage like Ash Ketchum possessed. He needed to show her the appeal of a world made beautiful by knowledge and invention. He needed to build her something!

But what?

Clemont quickly cycled though ideas in his head, trying to find that lightning bolt of pure genius that struck him every so often.

A Solar-Powered Automatic Rose Fabricator? Women love flowers, especially roses. Right?

No. She'd like real ones. It would come across as fake and hollow. Or it would explode and send thorns everywhere.

A Steam-Powered Chocolate Heart Dispenser? Ladies love romantic treats and bonbons, right?

No. Far too unoriginal and straightforward. Moreover, giving treats was her thing, and he didn't want to take that away from her. Besides, it might explode and get scalding-hot chocolate all over her.

An Ultraweave Clothing Reparation Apparatus, perhaps? He knew Serena was into everything and anything related to fashion. Travelling was sure to cause some clothing related crises. He could swoop in and fix any stray thread or stain!

No. He couldn't risk it malfunctioning and tearing her clothes. Or setting them on fire. Or exploding. Ruining her clothes would just drive a wedge between them.

Personalized Hot-Pink Jetpack? Of course! Everyone loves to fly and look on the world below like a Fletchling gliding effortlessly through the air currents! Don't they?

What if she's afraid of heights, though? What if she's afraid to fly?

What if it explodes in mid-air?

Clemont cringed at the thought and shook his head nervously, trying to push the tragic consequences from his mind. Nope, that wouldn't do. At the very least, he would have to make his own jetpack first to test it.

He lay back on the cool grasses of the campsite in which the group was now situated and gazed upward at the stars. He saw them twinkling down towards him and he found some measure of comfort. Out there were billions of stars, existing in billions of galaxies, existing in a unfathomably large universe. The principles of science allowed him to understand the magnitude of all that lay beyond their world, the intricacies of which all of it existed, and reveled in its majesty. Yet, as wonderful as all that seemed, he was most thankful for one thing through all that chaos that resulted in the world he knew, studied, and loved.

He was thankful that Serena existed.

As much as his love for her kept him from being able to pursue his wealth of ideas in relative peace, he wouldn't trade it for anything else. He felt like a part of life that he had been blind to had finally been revealed to him; and it seemed to only add to the splendour of the natural world.

Even if it was just chemicals in his brain setting off reactions and synapses that caused fireworks of emotion.

"Hmm... fireworks..." Clemont mused quietly.

He quickly sat up and swept aside his half-finished work and quickly unfurled a blank document on the make-shift platform he was using as an improvised desk. He quickly wrote the title atop the soon-to-be schematic: Project XY2013- A.K.A.: Mobile Multi-Spectra Fireworks Platform.

His mind raced with possibilities as he began sketching and measuring, now propelled by the prospect of Serena's reaction, her image in his head now transitioning from distraction to inspiration.

"I wonder where I could deploy it," Clemont half-mumbled to himself as he pressed on in his efforts, "Maybe Lumiose City atop Prism Tower, when we get back for my gym battle with Ash. Or maybe Parfum Palace when we see it on our way to Cyllage City."

Clemont chuckled to himself as he finished the initial sketch. He looked on it with a sense of giddiness that he hadn't felt since he completed his first invention, the Aipom Arm.

The inventor grinned broadly and, with a self-satisfied tone, boasted, "No way this one will blow up!"

* * *

**A/N: An odd, quirky little one-shot that I wrote at 4 am. Since this has been written so early in the series that I doubt the characterizations will remain accurate, but a lightning bolt of inspiration hit me and I just had to write it.**

**Happy Reading,**

**~Undercityrezident**


End file.
